Lo siento, te siento
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: El mayor temor escondido de Yamato era precisamente ése; aquel que él acabó comentiendo en su contra del amor de su vida. La había abandonado. •Sorato. AU. Dedicado a SkuAg. ¡Feliz cumpleaños... bastante atrasado!


Advertencias: un mundo de paréntesis.

Para SkuAg *cuyo cumpleaños descubrí mientras la stalkeaba por ahí*: Senpai -con toda la onda en voz anime del mundo (?)- espero que no me odies después de leer esto. Y si lo haces, no eres la única a la que le ha tocado un regalo de este "estilo" de mi parte.

Muchas ya lo sufrieron.

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

¿Porque no había funcionado? Es una cuestión que Yamato busca resolver a pesar de que la respuesta ya la tiene, sin embargo le sirve para pasar el tiempo y de recordatorio.

Después de afrontar juntos los miedos de ambos, de tantos meses que llegaron a ser años de duda, tras superar todos los obstáculos emocionales y aquel pasado similar en donde se sientieron dueños de la soledad; ¿cómo es que terminaba todo así?

(Fue culpa mía.)

Podía rememorar ese día, en donde su mayor horror era manterse aferrado a una verdad que sucedió casi a modo de voluntad propia:

No asistiría a su propia boda; de hecho, la abandonaría una semana antes de la ceremonia; y el resto era comprensible.

Quien menos daño quería provocarle a Sora fue quien acabó destrozándola. ¿De qué pecado o error se le condenaba a ella tan solo por querer reconstruirse?

El mayor temor escondido de Yamato era precisamente ése; aquel que él acabó cometiendo en contra del amor de su vida.

La había abandono.

(Por eso no tengo derecho, pero...)

Por ello piensa Yamato que debería dejar de sentir, ya que sentimientos despectivos son los únicos que percibe en su rostro en estos días más recientes. Y también siente Yamato que debe dejar de sentir, ya que las emociones negativas últimamente le están corroyendo la paciencia y sin esa virtud únicamente le queda una frialdad maldita y peligrosa.

(—es debido a que la sigo amando, que tolerar esto es insoportable.)

Ella aprecia a Taichi, quiere a Taichi de una forma que aún le cuesta expresar en palabras, necesita a Taichi (ambos se necesitan, y Yamato a ellos juntos aunque le pese advertirlo); Sora lo precisa, Taichi a ella, y Yamato también, pero a la vez quisiera que no porque en parte es _ése_ el causante de su desgracia.

De su desamor.

Si Taichi no hubiera existido nunca, su oportunidad de una vida con Sora sería menos que una meta y no una mera ilusión como ahora (debido a que el sentimiento siempre había sido mutuo, a fin de cuentas... había sido); pero Taichi existe y —¡maldición!— Sora lo ama con su vida, no de una forma romántica (pero seguramente pronto lo hará, y Yamato añora que así sea porque ella merece ser feliz incluso si no es con él), y se debe hacer el inmutable para que no se percaten de que le importa más de lo que creerían.

Él se hace el ignorante, el desentendido, el buen amigo que da aliento y el pequeño empujón incluso (o lo intenta, porque sabe que importancia los demás no le toman, no lo tienen en cuenta ya, más que como a una sombra o unas palabras), y deja que Mimí juege a ser la celestina que le dá consejos a Sora de que debe ir a por "el amor de su vida" aunque le nazca, desde las entrañas, los interminables deseos y necesidad de gritarle que sí hay alguien que la nota románticamente a Sora.

Que es él.

(Mas Sora es incapaz de mirarme como antes, ni siquiera puede...)

Por ello solamente se aguanta las ganas de gritar su amor mutuo (que bien puede ser pasado para Sora —¿lo será?— y presente y futuro para él), se traga los "te amo" hasta que se los come y las palabras le golpean el estómago.

Su autocontrol quiere írsele a la mierda cuando ella está cerca, porque le dan ganas profundas de cogerle de la mano y robarle unos cuantos besos, hacerse notar. Y sueña con confesar nuevamente lo que siente y que ella le corresponda (nuevamente también, pero esta vez ambos sabiendo que será para siempre), volver a pedirle matrimonio y casarse. Anhela además volverse el padre de sus hijos, si es que ella quiere niños con él, y pasar hasta la vejez con ella.

Una vida con Sora, parecía un hecho prohibido ahora.

(Lo es, en cierta forma.)

Sin embargo no es ni tan crédulo para dar por hecho que ella respondería afirmativamente si le preguntase si le ama, ya que por él Sora no posee ese sentimiento.

(Ya no. Ella ya lo superó.)

Ya salió del período de depresión que la tragedia le ocasionó, por fortuna.

Entonces, solo le deja con la opción de callarse, y de amarla tan silenciosa y unilateralmente como Taichi la está amando (aun si lo de unilateral para éste durará un corto tiempo más).

Pero será lo mismo que ella haga, lo que Yamato decida.

Yamato la dejará en libertad debido a que no se cree ni puede tener algún derecho de intervenir en ni un ápice, de tiempo, en la vida de Sora.

Por eso imitará sus acciones; porque la forma de amor desinteresado a otros, que ella le enseñó, es lo mejor que puede brindarle dadas las circunstancias actuales. Porque a futuro no cree que las cosas cambien.

(Yo no puedo estar con ella.)

Ni pudiendo quitarle la vida a Taichi (aquel por quien le informaron que intercambió la suya aun sin poder rememorar el cómo se dio el suceso) regresaría el tiempo.

Yamato descubrió que los muertos no tenían voz, contrario a lo que Sora fielmente creía.

* * *

•

* * *

 **Notitas Cool...**

*Floricienta/Floribella(s) - Te siento: es el responsable de dar a luz esta pequeña historia.

* * *

Y como dijo un cómico: ¡MÁTENME PORQUE ME MUERO!

...Mencioné una vez que cuando tengo falta de sueño, hago cosas como estas.

SkuAg: _¡Si tú te vas...!_ Bueno mejor no canto eso (principalmente porque dice que no llorará y yo sí lo haría), aunque pasó por mi cabeza cuando comentaste que estarías inactiva en ese sentido. Mientras no estés publicando *tiempo que sueño no sea largo* estaré dejando más reviews que debo. ¡Felicidades atrasadas! Espero la pasaras bien, muchas gracias por todos los fanfictions escritos (:'3)

En otras noticias: Taichi, le arruina el canon a Yamato... de nuevo, en otro OS mío. ¿O no? Bueno, digimons no hay ¿es AU así, no? Y Yamato se muere. *Se ríe como tonta tratando de romper la tensión* Perdón. Oh, si hay errores y dedazos o incoherencias varias, esto... Me quedé sin word y aunque lo revisé varias veces, sé que siempre se pasan cosas por alto, y repito lo del inicio de nuevo.

Edit; también es éste el único modo de que Yamato "abandone" a Sora y que el Taiora -el cual, de hecho, también tiene mi cariño- se haga realidad en el canon. Espero nadie me tache de anti, juro que no lo soy-

En fin, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
